Am I Awake?
by SalteyJam
Summary: Mai and the gang are on another case, at a mysterious estate. When Mai goes missing and strange things begin to occur, will the team be able to crack the case? Will something finally happen between Mai and Naru?
1. Disappearance

**Hello to the awesome person who is reading this! I hope you like!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or anything to do with it, sadly.**_

* * *

Saturday 7:00PM

Mai Taniyama sighed as she finished setting up a camera in the room furthest from SPR's new base. They'd been setting up over the past two hours now, and Mai was already exhausted. The owners of the estate had arrived at the office of SPR, pleading them to take the case. They were a middle-aged, newly-wed couple who had recently bought the property. Both claimed of hearing children laughing, yet they were childless. In addition, they claim to have seen an evil man appear before them, brandishing an axe. Naru didn't appear too enthused until they mentioned that the lights would flicker as they heard loud banging noises. Mai was fairly freaked out by this but at least she wouldn't miss out on anymore school, that's a benefit. Having to leave on the weekend was great, for she desperately needs to attend her classes, unless she wants to be stupid, as Naru would say. Mai brushed the egotistic man out of her head as she explored her surroundings while having a rest for a minute. The room didn't contain much furniture, just a simple bed and bedside table. The room itself was nice, not extremely modern, it had a vintage feel to it; one side of the room was all mostly window, with an antique-looking curtain at its crown, which could be pulled down by a string. As she admired the window and the landscape beyond it, something caught her eye. She squinted to see what it was, as dusk had just passed and it was beginning to become quite dark outside. Once she realised what it was that she could see, she outside to where the window faced. Once she stepped outside she looked again for the figure, and there it was. She could see a shadowy outline of a man in the distant tree-line. The tree-line delved further into a forest area, in which the man began to walk into. Mai quickly rushed after him, walking as fast as she could, as to not lose sight of him. Although knowing she shouldn't leave alone, it felt as if she were being led there by something. Her body moved on instinct, as if she were in a daze. As she reached the tree-line she walked further into the darkness and the depths of the forest.

* * *

Masako held her sleeve in front of her mouth as she mentioned to the group that she could sense spirits in the estate. Ayako rubbed her back to calm her, and the distress slightly eased from her face.

"Hey, has anyone seen Mai lately?" Monk questioned the group who all glanced at one another, expecting a response to the question.

After a few seconds silence Naru spoke up," So no one has seen her in the past half hour? Was she with any of you?" he looked to and fro, demanding a response with his cold eyes. The group remained silent.

"I sent her to set up a camera in the third bedroom on this floor. Lin, check the cameras", he demanded hastily. Once they had witnessed Mai quitting the house through the back door, and walk straight out of the cameras shot range, toward the forest, Naru stated he would go search and that the rest of the group should start cleansing the house.

"I will go with you" Lin proclaimed as he gave Naru a stern, knowing stare. Naru made no objections and they set off with flashlights toward the forest. The rest of the group, Masako, Ayako, Monk and John consulted with one another on how they wold go about performing their rituals. It was decided that Ayako would go with Masako, and Monk with John, so that they could take breaks. Ayako was sure that the girls needed to get away from the bafoon known as Takigawa.

* * *

John had been reciting his prayer for a short while now and Monk was finding it hard to keep himself enthused in their task. That was, however, until the large wooden bookshelf that stood directly behind where John was performing his blessing, started to fall straight towards John. Alerted by the creaking of the bookshelf's movement, Monk raced toward John, pushing him with all his might as he jumped toward him. They both landed only half a metre away from where the bookshelf had crashed to the floor. With a sigh of relief they glanced at each other with wide eyes, as John thanked Monk for the rescue.

"I wonder if anything like this has happened to the girls" Monk proposed.

"We should find out" John returned.

* * *

Masako stood near the corner of the bedroom they had started on while she listened to Ayako, "I ask that my humble plea may be heard".

She found it difficult to fathom how such nonsense could help. Ayako never helped with anything on their cases. Masako questioned why she even bothered coming. As Masako was contemplating this she suddenly felt a hand grab her leg. She was then yanked to the floor, hitting hard. With no time at all to think or feel the pain she as dragged at an incredible speed across the room, screaming as she tried to stop herself from moving.

"Masako!", Ayako shouted as soon as she saw her being dragged by thin air and heard her screaming. She ran to grab her hand, but Masako was being dragged way too fast. As she reached out to Masako the door to the room slammed shut as soon as Masako had been dragged outside the room. Just as the door slammed closed Masako's screaming abruptly stopped at exactly the same time. All was silent, until Ayako quickly broke it with her shouting of Masako's name.

"Masako!"

**Please R&amp;R to tell me what you think and how to improve, thanks! xx**


	2. Lights Out

**Hello! Here's the second chapter!**

**I still don't own Ghost Hunt...**

* * *

Saturday 8:00PM

Mai looked around in all directions. _Where was she?_ She had no clue. Everywhere she looked she saw only the outline of trees and shrubbery. She groaned inwardly. Now look what she'd done. She's already gone and gotten herself lost, separated from the others. Thinking that it's better to move and maybe find a way out, instead of standing in the middle of an unknown location, Mai indignantly trudged onwards. To make matters even worse, it had started to rain. Mai didn't even have a jacket, she was sure Monk would be worried about her. As she had been walking with no inclination as to which direction, Mai came across what she thought was a trail that led up the side of a small cliff. Maybe this could be a way back, she hoped it was. It was hard to tell what her surroundings were, it was too dark. The trail got steeper as she went on, and unknowingly to Mai, it was quickly thinning out. The trail came to an abrupt end. Mai hadn't realised this as she had definitely thought it was a path that led somewhere. All too fast Mai's foot slipped on a rock that was wet from the rain, and she lost her balance, falling over the edge of the cliff. She plummeted to the ground and once she landed, she tumbled across the mud, coating herself in it. Once she stopped and came to her senses she felt excruciating pain at her ankle. She must have hurt it when she fell. Using all that was left of her strength, Mai lifted herself off the ground and peered around her. Before her stood a small steel shed in the middle of nowhere.

_Why was a shed here?_

With all her might Mai pushed herself off the ground and dragged herself into the shed. She would use it as shelter and a place to recover, maybe get her bearings back by tomorrow. The shed was empty, aside from a workbench in the corner. Mai kept pushing herself forward, telling herself everything would be alright and that someone would come for her. She collapsed onto the floor of the shed in exhaustion. Sprawled on the cold, hard floor and tried her utmost to ignore the pain, and get some sleep to escape this nightmare. Mai's last thought was of why these sorts of things always happen to her, before she drifted off to sleep to forget the events of the evening.

* * *

"Masako!", Ayako screamed. The door she was pounding suddenly opened as she was about to hit it once again, and Ayako fell forward, landing into Monk, who caught her in his arms.

"Whoa, Ayako it's okay, calm down", Monk reassured her.

"We have to find Masako!" Ayako exclaimed. John, and Monk nodded in mutual agreement and started searching the estate. There are just too many rooms in this house. The three of them ran around, swinging doors open and calling Masako's name. John reached the last room on the first floor, opened the door, and spotted Masako in the corner of the room. She was hunched over, with her head resting on her knees that were pulled tight to her chest.

"Masako, I found you! Are you alright?", John's compassion shone through as he ran to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"J-John, is it really you?" Masako wiped the tears from her eyes. She was so grateful that he had come, she'd been so scared but his presence soothed her. Just when she finally felt relieved, all the lights went out.

* * *

Mai slowly lifted her upper body off the shed floor. A putrid smell filled her nostrils, and Mai held her nose as she glanced around. There her eyes beheld the workbench, but not as it was before. Mai's eyes widened with horror. There was a man with his back to Mai, and standing in front of the workbench that was covered in blood. The blood dripped over the edge of the bench and splattered onto the floor. She could see small legs lying on the bench, but the rest of the person was behind the man. Mai glanced up to the man and noticed blood spurting out of the right side of his head and trickling down his arm. Mai squinted and realised it was due to a hole in his head, from a bullet. Mai felt a chill run down her spine, her hands started shaking uncontrollably. The sight was too much for her and Mai yanked her eyes away, turning her head to the side. She didn't want to look any longer but couldn't help herself when she heard the man doing something at the bench, but she couldn't tell what. She reluctantly peered back when she saw the man lift up an axe he had taken from the bench, raise it up into the air and strike it down. Mai didn't hear the thud of the axe hitting the bench; instead she saw blood spurt onto the wall as he had struck.

_Oh dear God. He's cutting up a body!_

Mai felt sick to her stomach and held her hands to her mouth as she looked away from the horrid sight, toward the door of the shed.

_I have to get out of here!_

Mai peeled herself off the floor; her legs were weak and shaking, struggling to hold her up. Mai steadily started heading toward the door. She looked at her feet, willing them to be quiet as she walked. She didn't want to alert the man of her presence; it seemed he hadn't noticed her yet. She looked up to see how close she was to the door, when she beheld her worst nightmare. The man that had been at the bench was now standing right in front of her, looking straight at her with blood-thirsty eyes. Mai screamed and turned to run away from him. She ran a few steps before the man had caught her arm, yanking her to face him. Mai whimpered as he twisted her arm, and a sadistic smile spread across his face. He then abruptly pushed Mai to the ground with full strength; Mai collided with the hard floor, and felt the pain where her head had struck with the hard surface. As Mai was trying to ignore the pain and get up, the man had walked to his bench and picked up the axe. He stalked over to Mai, who began backing away, pushing herself back bit by bit on the floor.

_Don't come any closer! Please, someone help me!_

Mai saw the man lift his weapon up above his shoulder. Feelbly pacing her arm in front of her to shield her body, Mai coweried in fear. The last thing she saw was the man swinging his axe down, toward her arm.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter, things will be eplained, so bear with me! Please R&amp;R :)**


	3. Estranged Estate

**Thanks to the people who have Favourtied/Followed and Reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!**

Saturday 9:15PM

Mai closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the weapon on her arm. Tears escaped her eyes as the man lifted up his weapon ready to strike it down. Then Mai felt cold hit around her upper arm.

"Mai!" a shout echoed. Mai slowly opened her eyes to see Naru kneeling over her, his hand on her arm was shaking her awake from her dream. As Mai realised it was all just a nightmare, overwhelmed with terror and relief, she rested her head on Naru's shoulder as more tears spilled down her face. She squeezed the sleeve of his arm tight as she wept and Naru simply placed a hand of her back to calm and reassure her. Once Mai had regained her composure she took her head off Naru's shoulder, looked into his eyes and thanked him. Naru stared right back into hers, his worry for her and anger at himself didn't fade away; but he got up off the floor, helping Mai up also. Once Mai was up on her feet she noticed Lin's presence in the room. She didn't notice him this whole time. She really was oblivious in her crazed state. The three of them then decided to head back to the estate to see how the others were doing. Mai took a few steps that looked more like limping than walking, but soon stopped when she felt the pain in her ankle and remembered the fall. Both men had noticed and Naru walked in front of her and knelt down.

"Get on" he hastily ordered Mai with apparent indifference. Mai blushed slightly as she hopped onto Naru's back. The three then trudged back toward the house. Mai was praying she wasn't too heavy for Naru to carry. Mai's heart was pounding against Naru's back while she leant on him as he carried her home through the night, with Lin leading the way. Mai willed her heart to calm down and beat at a normal pace, but to no avail.

It was actually a short walk back to the house; there was a main path that could be followed straight to the shed. Mai wondered where she had been in the forest before she found the shed, and whether or not it was far or not. Earlier that night is just a hazy blur to her now.

When Lin, Naru and Mai reached the house they instantly knew something was wrong. The power was out and all was silent. They decided to check the power box, which was near the front door. As they walked around the outskirts of the house Mai, still on Naru's back, peered through the windows to try and see the rest of the group. She couldn't see anything; most the windows of the house had their curtains down and those that didn't were no help, as it was too dark to see anything inside. They reached the front of the house and Lin checked the power, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it, and all the switches were on.

"Now we know this is the work of a spirit" Naru stated as the three of them glanced at each other, Mai being the sole one with an obvious expression of concern. Without further ado, they all ventured inside the pitch black dwelling. No one could hear the others as they travelled further inside the house. The new owners weren't here, so Mai knew they were safe, as they had gone away while SPR was to get the job done, but what about the others? They then arrived at the base that was lit up with candles. A flashlight shone into their eyes.

"Hey, you're all alright" Monk broke the silence. Mai saw Monk, Ayako, John and Masako all in the room together. They told them that the lights had gone out about an hour ago. Ayako tended to Mai's ankle as instructed by Naru, while John and Monk informed Naru of what had occurred in his absence.

Later on Mai was going to sleep in the room she was sharing with Masako.

"You're lucky you didn't get here earlier, Mai" Masako informed her.

"Hm, why is that?" Mai asked with curiosity.

"When we found Ayako and Takigawa, they were sitting next to each other quite close. John and I had been looking for them only for a little while when we spotted them with a flashlight. Ayako seemed really embarrassed and Takigawa was acting like a fool, so they started having one of those mind-numbing arguments with one other again". Mai laughed in amusement at those two. They were hopeless, and so obvious. Then again, if she looked at herself and Naru, she's pretty hopeless too. Naru once said that her emotions are _written all over her face_. She wondered if he knew about her feelings for him. Even if he did, she might as well give up. But then again, it was his fault. He is an insensitive, gorgeous jerk! Actually, he's not that bad; Mai knew he really did care. He just isn't one to admit it. Mai fell into deep sleep thinking about the narcissist.

* * *

Mai walked through the darkness surrounded by shining orbs of light. Now this, she knew was a dream. Before her, dream Naru appeared.

"Naru!" Mai cheered as he gave her a heart-melting smile. He then pointed to Mai's right and she turned and saw the estate. Many children were playing outside the house. Near the edge of the forest area, closest to the house, there was a man cutting up logs of wood with an axe. It was a hot day and the sun blared down on him. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead a woman had approached him and handed him a drink. There they chatted together and laughed. The women had short-ish brown hair and was pretty and slender. The man was tall and fairly muscular. The women whispered something in the man's ear and walked behind the back of the house, out of sight of the children. He then joined her and she pulled him close and kissed him, multiple times. Mai felt a little uncomfortable. Mai could see a car driving up the driveway up on the other side of where the children were playing. The man and women noticed and stopped, the women then left and headed for the driveway. Another man exited the car and the women approached, gave him a kiss and went inside the house with him. Now Mai was extremely confused.

**What's going on in Mai's dream? Read more to find out! Review! **


	4. Withholding truths

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while, here's chapter 4! :) **

***Warning! There is a story with murder and suicide in this chapter, so please be careful xx It's not too detailed so I think it's fine, but just in case I'm letting you know*. Recap: "Another man exited the car and the women approached, gave him a kiss and went inside the house with him. Now Mai was extremely confused".**

* * *

The scene changed before Mai's eyes. The women and the man who had arrived in the car were now in a heated argument. Both of them looked furious at each other, the man had spit flying out of his mouth as he shouted; and the women was pointing at the man while yelling in response. All too quickly the man struck the woman with all his might and her head collided with the corner of a table, as she fell to the ground. The woman was unconscious on the floor, yet the man continued to give out abuse, as he bashed the women's head with his foot. The woman was bleeding, yet the man was relentless. The man had stopped to catch his breath for a minute when his eyes widened with terror. He looked down at the women, tears spilling from his eyes, as he held his hands to the top of his head.

Someone else then entered the scene. It was the man who had been kissing the women behind the house. Once he witnessed the women lying dead cold on the floor his countenance changed drastically. He ran at the man who stood in front of the women and swung his arm up to punch him. He knocked the man to the ground and kneeled over him as he repeatedly punched the man in the face. He delivered a side swipe punch to the jaw, and the man fell unconscious.

Yet another person entered the scene when a little boy came downstairs. He spotted the man who stared right back at him with murderous, malevolent eyes. The little boy was powerless against him.

The scene shifted once more and Mai was in the shed where she had had that horrid dream. In the corner was the man who killed the women, who laid unmoving. The child's body was on the bench before it stood the man who appeared responsible, as blood coated his clothing. Lowering his axe, he pulled out a gun, brought it to the side of his head, and pulled the trigger. _BANG._

* * *

_BANG._ Mai sprang awake when the gunshot had gone off in her dream. It had felt so real; her heart was beating like crazy. It was frightening just to see that man again, even if she knew it was a dream this time around. The worker was the same person who was in the shed with her in her dream, before Naru had woke her up. Mai turned about the room and saw that Masako was still sound asleep in the bed next to her. It wasn't even daylight yet, but there was no way she was going to go back to sleep. Mai thought that a drink of warm tea might calm her down so she headed toward the kitchen. Mai wasn't walking for long when she stopped in her tracks. She thought that perhaps Naru would want tea, although she doubted he was up yet. Despite her doubts, she turned back in the opposite direction and headed to check the base real quick, to see if he was in there. Once she arrived she didn't know if she should even be surprised. There he was, the I'm-a-genius, narcissist in the flesh. He was looking over a bunch of files while simultaneously reading text on the computer that sat in front of him. He hadn't noticed Mai yet, so she knocked on the door. Naru turned to see who it was as she entered the room.

Mai wondered how long Naru had been up for already, "Hey, Naru. It's pretty early, when did you get up?"

"Naru glanced up to Mai for a split second before looking down at his papers while he responded, "I didn't get up, I haven't gone to sleep".

"What! You've been up all night? You must be tired. I'll go make you some tea". Mai's voiced drifted off as she mentioned getting Naru tea, while skipping out of the office. Mai thought that this situation was so cool; it was just the two of them! She hurried back with some tea for the both of them and sat down in the chair that Lin would normally be seated.

"So…what are you doing?" Mai questioned her boss.

"I know what happened here" Naru answered. Mai was desperate to know what had happened and asked the question within a split second. Naru replied, "My research tells me that 164 years ago there was a couple who had one child that owned this estate, and used it as an orphanage. It appears that there was a man that worked here at the time who murdered the family, before killing himself.

Mai's eyes widened as she linked Naru's evidence to the dreams she had been having. "Naru, I think the woman was having an affair with that worker, and when her husband found out he killed her. When the worker realised he killed the women's husband and thier childa, and then himself", Mai added with a solemn expression. She continued, "Masako said she sensed spirits here, do you think it's the spirits of those that died here?" she inquired.

Naru said he agreed with Mai, that the events that he had proposed had transpired here years ago were the reason they were there now; why the house was haunted to this day.

"So what are you going to do now, Naru?" Mai was dying to know the next plan of action. Naru turned his back to her slightly as he looked back toward his papers. Mai was patiently waiting for his reply, while shouting on the inside to hurry up and tell her. She was too impatient to wait for Naru to share his thoughts, if he was willing to share at all; he usually wasn't. After reading something Naru was turning back towards Mai when his head suddenly fell forwards, as if he had fallen asleep. His shoulders had slumped forward toward Mai also.

"Naru! What's wrong, are you alright?" Mai panicked as she went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulders and knelt down to see his face. She was planning on maybe shaking him awake when his eyes suddenly shot open and narrowed at the sight of Mai. Naru looked different to her, he looked angry.

Mai felt a chill run down her spine "N-Naru?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it, share your thoughts and review! xx**


	5. The Ultimatum

**Hello again! You guessed it, possessed Naru! **

* * *

"N-Naru?" Mai gingerly asked, panic pumping her heart faster and faster. Naru smirked first, and then the satisfactory smile spread wide and showed its teeth.

"Hey there, dollface" he charmed. Mai gasped and stood up to take a step back away from Naru.

"Y-you're not Naru...?" Mai stated as if she were asking a question.

"Bingo! And you're not my women, but you sure as hell remind me of her" he gestured his head toward her while raising an eyebrow and standing up himself. Mai took another step back. It was just way too weird. To Mai it seemed like Naru was saying those things to her himself! This is Naru who's looking at her suggestively! No, Mai told herself that it wasn't him. She can't get carried away in her fantasy land. She took a step back.

"How..?" Mai was too puzzled to continue, so 'Naru' did it for her.

"Oh easy sweetheart, I've been dead for a long time, plus this guy was defenceless in his sleepy state and seems to let his guard down around you, pity for him really". Mai was wondering what he meant by that when he suddenly slammed his arms on the wall behind her trapping her in-between them. She hadn't realised she had travelled so far back. With every step she took backwards he took one toward her. Mai looked at 'Naru', whose eyes were hollow, and it felt like they burrowed straight through her.

Then he opened his mouth to speak, choosing his words slowly, as if he were recollecting something, "You… look like her, you know" his voice was soft, almost sad as he stroked Mai's cheek gently with the back of his fingers. Mai was so confused. She knew he wasn't Naru but his being in front of her and touching her was making her heart race. She was so conflicted, she didn't want whoever had possessed Naru near her, but she wanted the real Naru to be. Before she could contemplate her situation further, 'Naru' lifted her jaw up slowly and leant in inch by inch, toward her lips. Mai was freaking out, she had to stop this, but her body was frozen. She only wanted the real Naru to kiss her! He was getting closer and closer when Mai pushed him away and turned her head to the side. The ghost made a 'tsk' noise in aggravation.

"That's the difference between you and her, my women didn't resist", Mai's refusal seemed to have angered him. "You know, you should stay here and be with me. I won't hurt you, I swear. You fancy this man, right? I can tell. Well, if you stay here with me I'll be so kind as to use his body and we can be together. But your other little friends have to go. So, sweetheart…"He grabbed Mai's chin tightly, "Either you make them leave or I will. It'd be a real shame if they were to have to die", He threatened before he licked his lips slowly from side to side. He then did what he'd been planning on doing the whole time and planted a kiss on Mai, while still clenching her jaw. He smothered his lips over her which muted Mai's scream of resistance. Mai was horrified, her eyes wide with disgust and anguish. Tears streamed down her face. Suddenly his hold on her loosened and went limp, his head falling toward Mai's shoulder as he fell to the floor. Even in Mai's state of shock, she managed to catch him before he fell far. Right after she caught him Naru slowly opened his eyes and stood up straight. He looked at Mai quizzically. They were both looking right into each other's eyes for a moment that felt like an eternity to Mai.

"Mai..what hap-" he stopped when he saw Mai's tears. Mai's eyes widened. This was a nightmare. Mai couldn't believe that that thing had kissed her, and in Naru's body! She couldn't even bring herself to look at Naru a second longer so she turned away from him, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Sunday 7:30AM

Mai was lying on her bed. She had calmed down now, but her mind was still reeling. She was contemplating who the ghost was. From his repeatedly saying "My women" she had a feeling it was one of the men that the women in her dream had been with. But she couldn't tell if it was her husband or the worker, the man she was having an affair with. She was certain it was out of those two, but she was clueless as to which one. It's not like she knew them or anything. All she knew is that he was a disgusting jerk! Her mind drifted to what he had said, that he would kill everyone if she didn't get them to leave, and she assumed, if she didn't stay there any longer. It seemed she was trapped there. She can't leave and abandon her friends, but she doesn't want her friends to leave her. But what choice does she have? And what about Naru? Is he supposed to just be a puppet for whoever that ghost is? Is there a way she could get him and everyone away safely? Mai thought about what she could do for a minute before giving up. She couldn't think of anything that would solve the whole situation and have everything go back to normal. She was going to have to go and consult with the group about it. She needed advice, even though the last thing she wanted was to run into Naru. She couldn't possibly face him. Mai shook her head in an attempt to remove these thoughts from her mind. She told herself she could do this as she got out of her bed. Masako had already gone to breakfast, where she assumed everyone else was. She took a deep breath before forcing herself to start walking. Once she had almost arrived she heard a scream. It sounded like Ayako! Mai ran toward the dining hall where the noise had come from and saw that the lights were out in there. She couldn't see a thing as she rushed into the room. When Mai was only a few steps into the room the lights flashed back on, disorienting her momentarily. She looked around to see everyone, except for Naru and Lin, sitting at the table with breakfast in front of them. But they weren't looking at her; they were staring at something on the wall next to Mai. Masako had her sleeves covering her mouth, and Ayako looked distressed. Mai turned around bit by bit until she saw what they were staring at. There, slowly dripping down the wall, was writing in blood that declared "Time is running out." Mai's eyes widened in terror and her hands started to shake uncontrollably.

* * *

**Soo...hope you liked! I hope it wasn't too OOC. Review and stuff if you want :) **


	6. Submission

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter, finally! I haven't been feeling well lately so I haven't updated, but I got through it! Hope you like the chapter! Special thanks to my lovely followers/favourites and reviewers! **

* * *

Mai felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her shaking halted as she turned to see who was resting their hand on her.

"Hey, it's alright Mai", Monk comforted. Mai gave him a slight smile and he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "You okay?" he questioned as he moved his hand from her shoulder to gently rub her back. Mai replied that she was okay and Monk felt relieved. She had been visibly shaking a moment ago. Yet, he could tell she still wasn't feeling well, she looked pale to him. "Mai, you should take a rest in your room, come on let's go", Monk began to lead Mai out of the dining room. Ayako then added that she would stay with Mai and followed after them. She also just wanted to get out of the dining hall, due to the disturbing blood dripping down the wall. Masako was asking John what he thought the message meant, and John told her that he wasn't quite sure. As Monk and Mai were close to the door, Monk shouted out in pain, withdrawing his hand from Mai's back. He then held the same hand in front of him, and looked at it in terror as he cried out in pain again.

"Monk! Are you okay?!" Mai spun around to find out what had happened. Monk gave no reply to Mai. Instead he just stared wide eyed and slack jawed at the hand he held out in front of him. "What, what is it?" Mai cried as she walked around so she could see what he was staring at. Mai gasped. What Mai saw was the word "Die" scratched onto Monk's hand. She stared at it in horror. Mai knew that this was the doing of the ghost that possessed Naru. "This is all my fault...Get away from me!" She exclaimed. Did this happen to him because he had tried to help her and make her feel better? Was the ghost jealous of Monk? If she didn't do anything about this now, even more people she cared about could end up getting hurt, or even killed. She couldn't possibly let that happen to the people she loved. Mai's mind wandered to thoughts of such things happening and couldn't stand it. She shook her head from side to side, to release her mind from such torment. Mai turned and started running. She ran out of the room and the others glanced at each other in confusion. Mai didn't know where she was going; she just couldn't stand around and do nothing. Once she reached the end of the back of the house, on the opposite side of the dining room, she caught her breath and cleared her mind. She was standing in the hallway, next to the room she had set up that camera and left out the back door. Mai walked to the back door and stared out of the window. As she looked out the window she thought about what she was going to do. That's when she decided. There was nothing else she could do. She headed out the door and toward the forest.

* * *

Sunday 7:15AM

Naru looked up from his notebook that lay on the table in front of him. He rested his head in the palm of his hands, his elbows propped up on the table. He thought about what had happened earlier. By now he'd assumed that he had been possessed. He had no idea what had happened in the meantime, though. Mai was so distraught once he had come to. What had happened? He was hoping it wasn't too bad. He could guess who it was that did it, an employee here at the estate from years ago. Judging from Naru's research, he hadn't been employed here long, before he committed suicide. He found articles in newspapers on the murder. The worker had killed the owner of the home and his child. He had hacked them to pieces with an axe as his weapon of choice. Naru sighed. They had to get this case over and done with so he could go back to his office, drinking Mai's tea. Speaking of tea, where is Mai now? He was thinking now would be the perfect time to have some. Naru looked up to the camera in front of him that was set up in the dining room, but she wasn't there. He scanned the other cameras until he spotted her. She was near the back of the estate. Naru watched the camera as he saw Mai open the back door and quit the house. He then saw her walk into the distance, in the direction of the forest. Naru put his hand to his forehead. _That idiot! Where does she think she's going?!_ Naru abruptly rose from his seat and turned to go after Mai. On his way he bumped into Lin. Lin demanded that he know where Naru was going, and once he found out where, he went with him. Both men left the estate without consulting anyone else, and headed toward the forest.

* * *

Mai took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping into the steel shed. She closed the door behind her before tentatively moving about the room, taking soft and slow steps. Mai looked toward the workbench and a chill ran down her spine as the memory of her dream crept back into her mind. Mai wished she could run out of there, with her tail between her legs, but that wasn't an option. She couldn't possibly let the people she loved get hurt. Mai shivered as the temperature in the room dropped dramatically. She wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself tight. Her heart was pounding wildly as she looked around the room, eyes moving around from left to right. A dark blue light suddenly appeared, and a spirit stood in front of her.

"You decided to come and play", the ghost who had possessed Naru smirked as his bloodthirsty eyes lay on Mai. Mai's eyes widened, as she beheld the true form of her tormentor.

* * *

**Hey so next chapter will be out most likely by tomorrow night! I didn't really like this chapter much, so leave a review to tell me what you think and how to improve, thanks! xx**


	7. Judgement Day

**Hey everyone! Thanks for supporting me through my writing of the story!**

* * *

Mai was right. The worker she had seen in her dream stood before her. He didn't look like he had in her dreams though; he looked ominous and was surrounded by a dark light.

"You decided to come and play", he mocked. Mai swallowed her overwhelming fear.

"I will stay with you, if you promise to let my friends go, unharmed!" Mai set her conditions.

The man seemed to contemplate this before giving his response, "I'll let them go, only if you stay". Mai felt a weight lift off her shoulders until he continued, "I want you dead in order for us to stay together, babe. If you're not alive, you can't go back to them, you'll be with me, forever", he commanded as he came close to Mai and caressed her hair, leaning in near her cheek. Mai's face dropped and her whole world came crashing down, shattering into a thousand pieces. She felt like crying but her shock prevented her. She longed to be with the rest of SPR, just one last time. Mai knew there was nothing she could do, all the blame of what had happened to Naru and Monk, and what could happen to them, rested solely on her shoulders. He was after her. Mai clenched her fists and mustered up the courage to confirm her agreement to the conditions. The man seemed pleased as he told her he would do the killing for her, to spare her from performing it herself. Mai's legs gave way from her weak knees and she collapsed to the floor. Her head hung toward the ground. The man went to his bench where he retrieved his axe. He picked it up and looked at it with desperation, as he licked its steel head. He abruptly turned around to Mai and took slow, calculated steps toward her, relishing every moment. Mai's head hung down toward her knees in resignation. She thought about seeing her parents smile once again, about being with them again. Then Naru appeared in her mind and tears spilled from her eyes. The thought of Naru made her cry, she didn't want to leave him, and she didn't want to cease to exist to him. She wanted to stay. Yet the happiness and safety of her 'family' were more important to her. She'd loved Naru since before she could remember. The pain that engulfed her was stronger than any other she had ever felt, or was about to feel. It was the pain of his not knowing how she felt about him. Mai could sense the man behind her, but paid him no attention, her heart was filled with too much anguish. While lifting his axe into the air the man informed Mai that, "It's for your own good". Mai clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for the impact of the weapon on her skin. In Mai's distraught state of mind she heard a loud bang and wondered why she felt no pain. She flung her head upward and saw Naru standing in the doorway. The spirit looked to see what it was also. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Naru!" Mai joyously cried out in a mixture of relief and happiness.

"No! I won't let you take her! I won't give you the chance!" the spirit screamed in anguish toward Naru before turning back to Mai, swinging his axe behind his shoulder, in preparation to strike it down on Mai. Lin appeared behind Naru and whistled for his shiki, which swooped down on the ghost. Mai took the opportunity to run over to Naru.

The spirit screeched, "NO! He'll only hurt you in the end! That's all he's ever done!" the spirits eyes turned red with rage. The earth below Mai began to shake and the steel from the roof began to peel apart, ripping down toward the ground as if it were paper. A piece of the steel shed that had been peeled off the wall opposite Lin, Mai and Naru, spun around in the air and started plummeting toward them. A white light surrounded Naru and a gale force win travelled out from him, and the piece of shed and the spirit was blasted away, the spirit vanishing into thin air. Once Mai knew he was gone she felt relieved but she also felt sorrow for the man. He had been hurt by his partner's husband, who had killed her, the women he loved. Mai thought that he must have loved her a lot. Maybe the pain he felt over her loss was similar to her having to say goodbye to Naru. Still, his crimes were inexcusable. Mai's relief of the spirit being gone was short-lived as Naru, who had stood beside her collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious. Mai knelt down beside him and yelled in a panic that they had to get him to a hospital right away. Lin picked Naru up and carried him to the estate on his back.

* * *

Sunday 1:00PM

Mai's head fell onto the bed she was sitting beside, as she fell asleep. She lay in Naru's hospital room, filled with just the two of them. The rest of the group were there earlier, but left hours ago, Mai had refused to leave. She didn't want to go until she knew Naru was alright. She hadn't taken her eyes off him since he'd come for her at the shed. All the events of the day had worn her out, yet she had tried to fight sleep from engulfing her. It didn't last, as Mai's head was now resting on Naru's lap. Naru began to slowly open his eyes and looked around to find out he was in the hospital. Upon spotting Mai lying on him, a small smile crept onto his face. He stroked her hair softly and thought about how grateful he was to still have his stupid little assistant with him. He couldn't possibly lose her…..he needed her tea making expertise.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review to tell me what you think :)**


End file.
